Resolve Rewrite
by Hunnybunny96
Summary: Lucy returns once more but a new fight is in order. To the guild she is just a new face in the guild but is there something more hiding in the wings, waiting for it's chance to appear. Read and find out.


**AN: Hi everyone I'm back once more with resolve. Here's the new chapter with a bit more beef on it's bones. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a review if a you want.**

Chapter One

The kingdom of Fiore. A unique land to say the least but it is where our story will take place. A beautiful and mysterious land with more secrets than a hare's warren has tunnels. A well known fact throughout the kingdom is that one can be born with the ability to preform magic. These people, know as 'mages', train themselves to either help those in need, to become powerful or walk a much darker path. However mages of a similar outlook come together in places known as guilds. Here mages take mission to earn jewels, train to better or in a particular guilds case, be a family. It is this particular guild where our story begins.

In the town of Magnolia, the place is bustling. Merchants calls of their good and chatter fill the air. The streets are crowded as it is market day. A blonde head weaves it's way through the crowd, light footfalls and a gentle smile on her face. One group in particular and a young man catch a glimpse a wisp of blonde hair and turns suddenly in recognition. The lilt of a laugh drifted through the air and the group smiled.

The guild Fairy Tail is the pride and joy of Magnolia. Recognised kingdom wide as the most powerful of all the guilds, the guild hall stands tall and proud looking over the town. The rambunctious calls of those in the guild floated through the air towards the town as the day drifted on by. Within, one can see the beautiful barmaid Mirajane standing at the bar, lending an ear to those who need it and an indulgent smile to the fights within the guild. Master Makarov sat nearby, casually sipping on a mug of alcohol, a look of contemplation on his face. Scattered throughout lies the guild mates with Cana, Macao and Wakaba drinking alcohol and laughing merrily at the antics of their fellow guild mates. Levy sat at a table in the corner, reading another large tome on what appeared to be ancient runes. Behind her stood her, ahem, 'teammates', performing a cheerleading routine in an attempt to gain her attention, never noticing that more often than not, that her eyes drifted towards a shaded corner where a particular dragonslayer sat. Fairy Tail wouldn't be Fairy Tail without it's resident dragon slayer and ice mage going at it. The fight was escalating as chairs were being thrown. Used to these daily antics, the various mages ducked and weaved as these various thrown objects flew towards them.

The feeling of a strong magical aura permeated the air as heads of the more powerful mages of the guilds stopped their previous doings to stare at the large wooden door that guarded their haven. No-one noticed the small smile that lit up Makarov's face for just a moment before disappearing once again. Slowly the others began to pick up on the situation as they began to subtly prepare for a possible fight as there was no indication whether it was friend or foe. The doors slowly opened as light from outside streamed through the door, casting the figure in a bright light.

As Makarov jumped off the bar and made his way towards the new individual, eyes began to adjust to the new light arrangement. A slender, petite figure came into view as the guild took in their appearance. Silky, long blonde hair swayed gently behind the young women from its position in a high ponytail. A heart shaped face encased expressive brown eyes that had a slight glint to them that many a person recognised. Luscious, pink lips curved in a gentle smile as the figure observed the quick gait of the Master. On further inspection, the figure was clothed in a white vest top which hugged her figure, underneath a weather-beaten leather jacket whose sleeves had been rolled up to reveal an intriguing bracelet that enclosed the woman's wrist. Unusual figures hung from it, a cherry blossom, a crescent moon, a sun and an unusual insignia. Long legs were only emphasised by the denim shorts the woman wore as well as from the knee high baby blue converse she wore. However it was her stance that intrigued many a mage. It was relaxed yet there was an edge to it that screamed experience to those who knew where to look for it. In all, a very beautiful yet powerful woman stood before them.

Attentions were further captured when she kneeled down in order to capture Makarov in a hug. As the two broke away from one another, Makarov began to speak.

"It is wonderful to see you once again, my child."

"It is wonderful to be back Master" replied a lilting voice that came from the young woman with a smile on her face.

Turning to face the guild, Makarov announced to many a shocked mage,

"Let's welcome back to the guild my children, Lucy Heartfilia, S-Class Mage."


End file.
